Between Angels and Demons
by Gemini Princess Fallen Angel
Summary: Hao, King of Hell finds and emerald eyed angel and can not help but claim him. Yet, as the torturous relationship goes on, could Lyserg really be falling in love with the merciless demon? HaoLyserg
1. Chapter 1

**Between Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 1**

By: Gemini Princess and Fallen Angel

Hello, this is Fallen Angel. Welcome to Between Angels and Demons, a Hao/Lyserg fic written by Gemini Princess and myself. We will be changing authoress between every chapter. I will be writing the odd chapters, while Gemini Princess will write the even chapters.

We, in no way shape or form own Shaman King or any of it's characters. This story will start out as Teen, but as time goes on it will rise to and Mature rating. To find this story unedited and in it's raw, yaoi form, please check Adult Fanfiction . Net or Mediaminer . org in the near future.

Gemini Princess and I hope you enjoy this fic. Please, read and review.

:-:-:-:-:

With a soft groan, Lyserg slowly opened his eyes. He lay in a large, circular bed with fiery red satin sheets and plush pillows. Where, where was he? This certainly wasn't his room, for his' wasn't nearly as grand or elegant. Nor was it decorated in such an onslaught of reds and black. It was quite the opposite in fact. His room was a bit small, but cozy and filled with emerald green and soft cream colors. And this room didn't appear to fit any of his companions, so… Where was he?

He sat up, a faint protest coming from his aching muscles; what had caused them to become so sore? Stretching, his feathered wings unfurled to their full length. The white wings shone with the faintest glimmer of emerald in the abundant candle light.

Settling back into the warm nest of blankets and pillows, Lyserg searched his memories for answers. The last he had remembered he was watching the calm waters of the stream Gaia with his guardian Morphine… After that, there was nothing.

Morphine! The name rang in his had, clearing a bit of the remaining fatigue from his mind. Where was his guardian! Looking about the room wildly, Lyserg couldn't spot the pixie. Dread descended upon his features. Morphine would never leave the young angel's side without his consent. If they were separated, it was certainty against Morphine's will. And that signified that it was certainly against Lyserg's will as well.

Lyserg jumped up, only to stumble due to a wave of dizziness. His muscles screamed in objection as he staggered back to his feet. His hands clutched the side of the bed in an attempt to stay upright.

"Awake already?"

Lyserg jerked his head towards the voice. He hadn't seen the brunette enter… Had he been there the entire time?

"You should lie back down. The effects of the spell I placed on you won't be wearing off for a while more."

Spell! The angel pushed himself into a straighter posture, ignoring the fact the room was spinning. "Where's… Morphine?" True, his words were labored from the effort of staying upright, but the determination to find his guardian more than made up for the weakness.

"You're pixie's fine. She was rather reluctant to allow me to take you."

"What did you do to her?" Lyserg gasped. The little strength he had was beginning to ebb away.

"Nothing." The brunette answered, stepping closer. "I assure you, she is fine."

"St- stay away." Lyserg mumbled. He backed away, only to have his legs give out and send him crashing to the floor.

"Now there little angel," he moved into the light, "there's nothing to be afraid of."

Lyserg recoiled. Before him was a demon with black, red-tipped wings. He wore a long, white cloak, baggy pants and earrings emblazed with the Emblem of the Stars. The Emblem of the Stars was a symbol of the underworld itself. For this demon to wear it so carelessly meant that he held an unimaginable power and rank. The demon lowered a hand to Lyserg…

"Don't touch me!" The angel squeezed his eyes shut in fear.

…only to have the demon gently lift him in his arms.

"Wha… what?" Lyserg stared with wide eyes as he was laid upon the bed once more. He was bewildered. Why was his captor taking such care in him? Where demons even capable of being this gentle?

"Didn't I say there was nothing to fear?" The brunette asked. He took a seat beside the angel, unaffected by Lyserg's gaze. "It appears that my spell is wearing off sooner than I had planned. I am Hao. What is your name little angel?"

"H- Hao!" Lyserg exclaimed. He could not help it. The sovereign of demons, the pinnacle of all things unholy sat beside him; discussing their names as one would the weather.

Hao chuckled softly. "Yes, Hao. Now little angel, what is your name?"

"Ly… Lyserg." He stuttered. There was no lying to the king of demons.

"Lyserg…" Hao spoke the name, enjoying the sounds it made. "One of Jeanne's followers. How delightful. Now, Lyserg," the angel shivered at the way Hao said his name, "I'm sure you have some questions regarding your presence here. Feel free to ask any questions you wish to know the answers to."

Lyserg gulped. There was nothing to lose. "Where am I?"

"Why, we are in my chambers of course."

"Where's Morphine?"

"As I told you; she is safe and sound."

"What do you want with me?"

"If I told you now, that would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?"

Lyserg remained silent. He didn't want to know what evils were undoubtedly in store for him. His care taker Marco had told him many tales when he was little. Since he had grown the stories had become nonsense, but he couldn't help but remember one tale that Marco had told him again and again. All demons were evil creatures. They would not hesitate to take an angel for their own evil purposes. And although Marco had never been specific, he would tell of how the demon inflicted an unimaginable amount of suffering upon their victims before finally destroying them. It had been enough to keep a young Lyserg from straying without his care taker's permission, although now it caused his stomach to churn in utter terror. Dear merciful Lord above, he prayed, please protect me in thy holy embrace-

"Those prayers will do you little good here. Your god is unable to touch you while you are in my possession."

Lyserg froze. A still silence filled the room. Once it reached levels that were unbearable for the angel, he dared to ask another question. He swallowed pitifully, attempting to moisten his dry throat. With shaky breath he parted equally dry lips.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Hmm…" Hao leaned his head against his hand. "That is a tempting question. There are so many things I wish to do to you. Where to start…?" Turning, his depthless honey eyes drank in the angel's form. Truly this angel was a lost beauty. The angel's radiance did something to calm the demon lord. The deep green strands of his hair; pale, cream colored skin; eyes that put the most wondrous of emeralds to shame; even his wings held the faintest hint of lush emerald… Hao chuckled. Green was supposedly a calming color after all. As for Lyserg's face…

Innocent. That was the perfect word to describe Lyserg. His age was young for supernatural beings. His eyes were overflowing with naivety, hope, trust… The angel was simply too pure to remain so. That is what Hao truly lusted for; to mar this angel's untouched perfection.

He wanted to corrupt the angel. He wanted to turn him into a whimpering, wanton slave. He yearned to break the angel and leave nothing but the shattered remains of his former purity.

But most importantly, he wanted the soon to be tarnished angel to his and his alone.

Perhaps the best place to start would be the angel's attire. The white uniform of the X-Laws needed to be removed. For a moment, Hao's mind contemplated taking the angel there and then. Quickly he decided against it. To find a creature this innocent was truly rare. The demon king intended to take his time with breaking this one. He would have drooled if the act had not been so unrefined. Yes, he would slowly eat away at the angel's soul until nothing remained.

"Remove your clothes."

Lyserg blanched at those words. He knew that Hao would not be kind by any means and that great suffering was in store; but was the demon truly going to take away his virtue?

Hao rose from the bed and strode to a large wardrobe. Turning, he smirked slightly at Lyserg's frozen form. "Remove your clothes; unless you prefer I do the task for you?"

Quivering, Lyserg did as the demon commanded. After all, he did not have much choice in the matter. He sat on the bed, clothes piled in his lap. Gulping, he squeezed his eyes shut as he awaited the inevitable.

Again, Hao allowed his honey colored eyes to drink in the small angel's form. Now without the bothersome white garments, he could glimpse the angel's slim figure. The trembling body was as Hao imagined it, deliciously pale, slim, and without even the faintest hint of a scar. His smirk grew larger at the way Lyserg quivered. Now then, what impure thoughts were running through the angel's head, he wondered.

"Put these on." Clothes were placed in Lyserg's arms.

Emerald eyes opened in confusion. What…?

Hao sighed at Lyserg's hesitance to so much as breath without his permission. While he wished for the angel to be at his command, he could certainly do without the blatant fear. "I don't like repeating myself. Put the garments on or you will go without any."

Lyserg bit his lip. As much as he wanted to turn away, or at the least ask Hao to do so, he knew the demon wouldn't allow it. Blushing crimson, he pulled the clothing onto his body. The slightly too long black pants that dipped low and a long sleeved shirt were both made of silk, black, and flared at the knees and elbows. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around exposed midriff and waited for Hao to make the next move.

Hao moved forward, a few items in hand. He placed one on the bed, out of Lyserg's sight. The other he kept in his grasp as his second hand caressed Lyserg's cheek.

"Hold still."

Lyserg closed his eyes and did as he was told, surprised when he felt something slide around his eye. Hao repeated the process upon the other eye, then sat back to admire his handiwork. "Open your eyes."

Again doing as he was commanded, Lyserg obeyed. He hated being so submissive to an evil abomination, but his life depended on keeping the other's anger in check. There was no one to protect him here. Even his Lady Jeanne and the Lord himself became powerless in this realm. Quickly, the angel lowered his head to stare into his lap. He didn't want to see the demon's expression.

Hao hand reached to hold Lyserg's chin. Slowly, he lifted the angel's face. Even thought emerald eyes darted to gaze upon something, anything, other then the demon before him, Hao smiled though at the results. Some black clothing, a touch of eyeliner and the angel was, if possible, more breath taking. Even in ebony garb the angel's innocence shone brightly. If anything the darkness of the clothing only brought out the whiteness of his skin and wings, making him purer than before. And though he knew his younger brother would tease him of making his newest toy into a typical Goth, Hao couldn't help but enjoy it. There was only one item left.

"What…?" Lyserg felt the demon's hands around his neck. They secured a chocker snug against his skin. Somehow Lyserg knew as the collar was clasped, he wouldn't be able to take it off, even if he tried.

"This," a finger traced the outline of the collar, "shows that you are my property and that no one may touch you without my permission."

Lyserg whimpered. His fate was being sealed before him. "Your property?"

"Yes. Now and forever, you are mine. Only mine."

:-:-:-:-:

We hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of Between Angels and Demons.

As for the next chapter: What lies in store for our innocent angel? When the X-Laws discover Lyserg's disappearance? Will they take action? And what exactly does Hao have in store Lyserg? How will Lyserg handle the situation?

Please read and review. All questions and comments are welcome. Flamers will be responded to rudely, yet with correct spelling and a higher level of intelligence.

We'll see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 2**

By: Gemini Princess and Fallen Angel

Hello, Fallen Angel here again. Welcome to Between Angels and Demons, chapter two. We thank all of our reviewers for the lovely reviews we received thus far. This is Gemini Princess' chapter. So far, Hao has taken Lyserg to be his and his alone. Hao is pleased to have Lyserg in his possession, while the angel is terrified to be in Hao's presence. What's going to happen next?

We, in no way shape or form own Shaman King or any of it's characters. This story will start out as Teen, but as time goes on it will rise to and Mature rating, most likely in the next chapter. To find this story unedited and in it's raw, yaoi form, please check Adult Fanfiction . Net or Mediaminer . org in the near future.

Gemini Princess and I hope you enjoy this fic. Please, read and review.

:-:-:-:-:

After having Lyserg change from his original attire to his personal preference of clothing, Hao was pleased by the appearance of Lyserg.

"Perfect, just perfect." Hao spoke with delight in his voice. "Exactly how I imagined you in my thoughts and dreams."

"Exactly how you imagined me?" Lyserg inquired with fear in his tone.

"That's what I said." Hao answered Lyserg. "You look absolutely stunning."

"What is your reason behind all of this?" Lyserg inquired once more to the Lord of Demons. "The change of clothing, everything."

"Well." Hao began as he walked away from Lyserg to take a seat at the amber colored wooden desk across from the bed. "If I gave away the details behind my reasons for this, then that would ruin the surprise, but I will say this. I have had my eye on you for some time now and since merely wishing for you to be in my presence wasn't good enough, then there was only one option left for me to explore, which is how you got here."

Lyserg kept his lips sealed, trying not to let fear consume him further while in the presence of Hao.

"If it's one thing that you will come to learn about me, little Lyserg, is that when I see something I want, I take it." Hao continued. "Even if it means taking it by force."

"What are you going to do to me now?" Lyserg questioned, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"My, aren't we full of questions." Hao answered, laughing slightly. "Once again, that's part of the surprise I have in store for you. I'm not to reveal that until the time comes."

Grabbing a small goblet filled with reddish orange fluid from the desk, Hao turned to Lyserg with a small smile. Noticing the cup in Hao's hand, Lyserg swallowed the lump in his throat, not knowing what Hao has in store for him.

"What's that?" Lyserg asked, continuing to try to hide the fear in his voice.

"Something that will you help you relax." Hao answered Lyserg as he began approaching the bed. "You are very tense and this will help ease that. I want you to be relaxed when in my presence. There is no need to be afraid of me."

Finally reaching the bed, Hao took a seat at the foot of the bed and held the drink out to Lyserg. Eyeing the liquid in the cup suspiciously, Lyserg swallowed the remaining lump in his throat and slowly reached his quivering right hand out to grasp the goblet.

"It's ok little Lyserg." Hao spoke. "If it will help any, this isn't poison. I promise."

Now having reached the goblet, Lyserg slowly took the cup from Hao's hand and brought it into his view. Anxiously waiting for him to drink it, Hao watched as Lyserg hesitantly brought the cup to his mouth. Not smelling any odorous toxins coming from the liquid, Lyserg parted his lips and placed the goblet to his mouth. Tilting his head back, the liquid from the cup slid easily down his throat. Quickly handing the goblet back to Hao, Lyserg coughed slightly to relieve the tingling that occurred in his throat from the liquid. After the tingling subsided, Lyserg began to feel his eyelids become heavy.

"I'm starting to feel sleepy." Lyserg said.

"Oh, that is part of the drink's effect." Hao replied. "The drowsiness will soon subside and you will be relaxed in no time."

Feeling his eyelids becoming heavier by the second, Lyserg tried to fight the drowsing effect of the liquid. Hao watched as the angel before him attempted to fight a losing battle that he knew for sure, he wouldn't win. Not being able to resist the effect any longer, Lyserg fell back against the satin plush pillows he was provided with and closed his eyes. The angel of purity was now in a deep sleep. Happy that his potion had worked, Hao began adjusting the cover, pulling it up to the angel's neck line. After adjusting the cover, Hao looked over the sleeping angel and smirked.

"It is best you rest for now, my angel." Hao spoke in a low tone. "While I finish the preparations for your permanent place of residence."

Taking one last look at the sleeping Lyserg, Hao smiled and turned away, now heading back to another room to begin his preparations for his permanent prisoner.

:-:-:-:-:

On the other side of Patch village, in a ground level and spacious dwelling, were the X-Laws. Marco was cleaning his angel spirit gun while Nina was kick boxing a punching bag. The others were off doing their own thing. All was going well and things were quiet as usual, when the door opened. In came the Iron Maiden, her pale complexion taking on a more ashen tone.

"My Lady." Marco spoke as he placed his gun on the couch next to him and moved before the girl.

"What is it my Lady?" Nina asked, concern heavy upon her features.

Jeanne remained silent, though her crimson eyes were ablaze with emotions.

"Iron Maiden, what is it that troubles you?" Marco inquired to Jeanne as he reaches his right hand out to her. Taking his hand, Jeanne was startled from her daze.

"It's Lyserg." Jeanne said, her voice strained as her gaze caught with Marco's.

"What about Lyserg?" Marco inquired.

"He's in the hands of the king of demons!" Jeanne whispers as she fell into Marco's arms. Pure, crystal tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"How!" Marco asked in disbelief. "He can't be!"

"But he is." Jeanne spoke as her weeping became heavier. "I was praying when I heard his voice call out to me. He was in the presence of Hao; and he was terrified."

"Do not worry my Lady." Marco said as he ran his fingers trough Jeanne's hair to try and calm her down while she continued to cry into his shirt.

"But what does Hao have to gain by taking Lyserg?" Marco wondered as he continued to think.

"I have an idea." Nina broke the tense silence.

"What is it Nina?" Marco questioned Nina.

"As much as I hate to even think of the possibility, it is common knowledge that Hao would take great pleasure in breaking someone as kind and gentle as Lyserg." Nina bit her lip to keep from sobbing. "Someone as pure as Lyserg…" she trailed off when she could suppress her sobs no further. She was quick to find comfort in the arms of another X-Law.

"You don't mean…." Marco's words trail off. His stomach twisted as the worst scenarios played in his head.

"We must act quickly." Jean announced as she began calming her tears and drying her face. "Yet we must be cautious. We can't just heedlessly challenge Asakura Hao without a plan. If we do, it will prove disastrous for us all."

"Do not worry Iron Maiden." Marco said to Jean as he caught with her gaze. "We will come up with something. Rest assured that Lyserg will not remain with Hao for long."

:-:-:-:-:

We hope that the second chapter of Between Angels and Demons was to your liking.

In for the next chapter: The King of all Demon's little brother comes into view. As Hao finishes his surprise, he first decides that Lyserg could use something sweet to eat.

Please read and review. All questions and comments are more than welcome. Flamers will be responded to rudely, yet with correct spelling and a higher level of intelligence.

We'll see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Between Angels And Demons

Chapter 3

By: Gemini Princess and Fallen Angel

:-:-:-:-:

"Aniki!"

Hao turned to the cheerful voice that called him. "Yes Outouto?"

"Ren said that you got a new pet." Yoh Asakura stood before his elder brother. Being twins, the two were nearly identical in appearance. A causal observer may not be able to note the differences as easily as those close to the two demons. While the elder Asakura had long, flowing hair, the younger's only reached his shoulders, and was tied in place. He also wore a less extravagant garb; simple black slacks and a white button up shirt that was seldom buttoned. On his wrists were two black bands emblazoned with the star crest of his family. His wings were quite like his brother's; ebony black bled to orange at the edges of the wings.

"Did he now?"

"Aniki." Yoh pushed out his lower lip in a pout. "Where is he?"

"In my room."

"Can I go see?"

"Not yet Outouto. He is resting now and I do not wish for him to be disturbed." Hao turned back to his work.

Pouting still, Yoh fell face first onto a nearby couch with a 'floomp.' Lifting his head to take a look around the room, Yoh let out a soft whistle. "Kinky." The younger twin turned his attention back to the older. "Is this for your pet?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Lyserg."

"What's he look like?"

Hao sighed. It was said that twins were halves of the same soul, and with his brother, he believed it. While Hao was refined, sadistic, and processed strong homicidal tendencies; Yoh was kind, carefree, and good natured.

"You'll meet him later Outouto, I promise. For now, why don't go play with Ren or Horokeu?"

"M'kay." Yoh rose to his feet stretching. "How long do you plan on keeping him?"

"That," Hao answered, "is none of your concern."

"I get it, I get it." Yoh chuckled. "He's off limits. See ya later Aniki."

"Goodbye Outouto."

Yoh exited the room with a smile upon his features. In all his years he had never witness Hao so possessive. True, his brother was a very possessive person, but he had never regarded Yoh with as much malice as he did just now. The demon laughed.

"What is so amusing Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru, Yoh's spirit guardian, appeared before his master.

"Nothing." Yoh answered, his smile growing broader. "This is gonna be fun."

:-:-:-:-:

Hao reentered the room where Lyserg slept. The demon lord had completed preparations for the moment. Considering how quickly Lyserg had awaken from the spell, Hao was confident that the elixir would soon lose it's effect.

Lyserg was still in the bed, blissfully unaware of the demon that stood to his side. Hao drank in the image that lay before him. While he was gone, the covers had slipped to Lyserg's shoulder, exposing a slender neck encased in Hao's collar. A small hand rested on the cushion that cradled the angel's head, palm up and thin fingers curled. The angel's chest lifted slightly as parted, pale pink lips drew in air. Sifting slightly, the satin sheet slid farther down to expose the delicate curve of the angel's shoulder.

An arousing sight indeed. Hao placed a tray on the desk and removed his gloves. Resting his bare palm upon the soft flesh of Lyserg's face, another ran through a thickly feathered wing. Smirking at the soft coo Lyserg murmured, Hao climbed atop the bed. Lifting his body to straddle the smaller form, Hao allowed his lips to ghost along Lyserg's ear. Lowering his voice to a more seductive level, his teeth nipped the lobe.

"Wake up Lyserg."

With a murmur, the angel slowly opened his emerald eyes. The potion was fading, allowing a comfortable haze to linger in his mind. The gentle sensation of fingers trailing through his feathers and along his bare stomach almost lulled him back to sleep.

"Lyserg." The familiar velvet voice from before whispered his name once again. The warm weight upon the angel's chest sifted, causing him to awake a little more. "Don't go back to sleep. Wake up Pet."

Pet.

Suddenly it was clear to whom the velvet voice belonged. The angel struggled, trying to throw the demon from him; yet the potion still held possession over his body. The struggling was reduced to pitiful squirming, which did nothing but arouse Hao further.

The demon chuckled. The angel was helpless in his grasp. His fingers continued to trace the features of his stomach and weave through thick feathers. A sharp inhalation filled the air when the demon's fingers began to tease the sensitive inner flesh Lyserg's wing, causing the demon's smirk to grow larger. It appeared he had discovered a sensitive area. After a few more moments of tantalizing, he removed his hands.

Just as Lyserg thought the demon was done, he felt his shirt being pushed up to his neck. Experienced fingers mapped the features of his pale, creamy chest. They came upon soft pink nipples, which they stroked teasingly. All Lyserg knew was that it was gentle, unfamiliar, and caused a strange sensation to blossom in the pit of his stomach.

Hao smirked at the angel's squirming form. With a kiss to the forehead in a manner that many would call loving, the king of demons pulled himself away. If he continued he feared that he would not be able to control himself. In his mind, a being such as this should be consumed slowly, so that every moment of pain and lust be drawn out as long as possible.

He allowed his finger to tease a few moments longer, before ceasing his indulgence. There were other matters to be taken care of. Ignoring Lyserg's flustered and quivering form, Hao lifted the platter from the desk. Meticulously taking one ripe strawberry and smothering it in thick cream, he turned to the boy.

"I trust you are hungry my angel?"

:-:-:-:-:

"Go away Yoh."

"But Aniki said you have to play with me."

"I don't care what you brother said. If you want someone to play with, go bother the baka."

"Don't call Horo that. Besides, Aniki said you AND Horo have to play with me."

"For the last time Yoh, I don't care what your brother said. I am busy and I will not be bothered by you. Now go away."

"But Ren-"

"For the last time Yoh, I. Will. Not. Play. With. You!"

Two spirits looked upon the scene; one with amusement evident on his features, the other with a subtle happiness.

"Bochama is lucky to have Yoh-sama distract him from his duties."

"He is Bason." Amidamaru paused, contemplating a moment. "But I must ask, know where is Horokeu? Usually he would be with your master."

"Young Master Horokeu is tending to the spirit of Hao-sama's newest pet."

"Newest pet?" Possessing the utmost respect for the king of demons (as well as a well placed fear), the samurai warrior never entered the room the homicidal prone demon was present in. Therefore, he had failed to witness the conversation between his master and brother.

"Yes. A young angel of the X-laws."  
"This should prove interesting to say the least."

:-:-:-:-:

Hao smirked as he waved the cream obscured berry above the angel's lips. The angel had been in his possession for over a day now, and had not eaten. The beautiful creature must have felt ravenous by now.

And indeed Lyserg was.

The bit of fruit ever so lightly touched the angel's soft lips, leaving sweet cream behind. Hao desired nothing more than to lean down and devour the cream, as well as other such sweets; but that was better saved for a later time.

"Now my angel, open wide."


End file.
